


[Podfic] because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Wherein Captain America is transmogrified into a small feline and finally finds the time to work out some issues. (Issues with his feelings.)





	[Podfic] because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667665) by [tremontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremontaine/pseuds/tremontaine). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_37VPnEXF53wAxFfk9sXozha2PSkhXjH/view?usp=sharing) (134 MB) (2:26:00)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tremontaine for permission. 
> 
> Music is the title song, from The Aristocats, "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat" - Roy Hargrove Quintet.


End file.
